


Perfect Love Story

by omgahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honeymoon, Jackson is scared of everything, Jinyoung is so far gone for him, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Newlywed Fluff, hermit crabs, they're so in love it's sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase
Summary: Newlyweds Jackson and Jinyoung are on their honeymoon, basking in the moonlight on a sandy beach, when a little friend decides to pay Jackson a visit.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	Perfect Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I wrote for a got7 anniversary fic fest. enjoy <3

If someone told Jinyoung he’d end up marrying his best friend, he would’ve believed them. After years of playing house and pretending to be a family of four with two dogs and an indoor ball-pit, him ending up with Youngjae was a convincing case. However, if they told Jinyoung he’d marry the loud foreign kid with energy levels through the roof, he’d call them insane. 

Now, six years down the line of dating, eight months of being engaged, and five days worth of being married to Jackson, Jinyoung will believe anything. 

Except for the lie Jackson just told him. 

“I’m not scared, I can handle it.” 

“Sseun-ah, you said that last time. We had to stop the movie because you kept jumping into my lap.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Maybe I just wanted to be closer to you.” 

“So that’s why you refused to let me go even after it finished?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. A playful smile appeared on his face. “What about when you made me walk with you to the bathroom before bed?”

“Are you done making fun of me? I’d like to start the movie before I change my mind and watch Iron Man.” 

Jinyoung giggled. “I have all my life to make fun of you. This is just the beginning.” 

Jackson scooted closer to him on the couch and leaned over to peck him on the lips. His smile was goofy when he said, “I can’t wait.” 

The butterflies in Jinyoung’s gut fluttered. He feels like a giddy teenager again, going on his first date with Jackson. However, instead of going to watch a lantern show in the summer, he’s anticipating the rest of their lives. 

A part of him still can’t believe they’re here, happily married, cuddling on a couch about to watch a scary film. It didn’t seem to fully sink in yet. He thinks the ceremony, the months of planning, the moment Jinyoung got down on one knee, it was all a wonderful dream he subconsciously created in hopes of it coming true. 

But now, with Jackson reaching for the remote, grabbing Jinyoung’s arm to drape across his shoulder and snuggle into his side, Jinyoung knows his dream became a reality. 

“Are you ready?” Jackson asked once he settled comfortably in his seat. 

“I think I should be asking you that question,” the younger chuckled. “It’s not too late to back out and switch to Iron Man.” 

Jackson scoffed. “I might be scared of most things but I can sit through a horror movie.”

That was another lie Jackson told that Jinyoung refused to believe. 

The fourth time Jackson jumped and attached himself to Jinyoung’s person like a starfish clinging to life, he knew it was time for a break. He paused the movie on a pretty horrendous scene that only made the brunette cover both his eyes and refuse to open them until Jinyoung turned the TV off entirely. Apparently, children sacrificing adults in a cornfield as a cult ritual to appease their god is slightly terrifying to a grown man. Go figure.

“Jackson, you can open your eyes now.”

“Are the demon babies gone?” Jackson asked from his spot in between Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder. 

Jinyoung bit back his laughter to gather Jackson in his arms. “Yes, they’re gone.” He watched as Jackson peeked through his fingers to make sure the TV was off, then scanned the room out of paranoia. This time Jinyoung released the laugh bubbling in his throat. “You have nothing to be afraid of, kids aren’t going to sacrifice you to the corn gods.”

“If they did, would you protect me?” The Chinese man clasped his hands tightly under his chin and stuck his bottom lip out. He even played up the puppy dog eyes for an even more dramatic effect. 

Jinyoung grinned then leaned down to capture his lips in a quick kiss “I’d happily drop-kick any twelve-year-old for you.” 

“The feelings are mutual,” Jackson replied. He stretched out on the spacious couch like a cat after a nap then sprung to his feet. “Let’s go for a walk.” 

“A walk at this hour? It’s freezing outside.” 

“Wear a sweater.” And just because he’s so insufferable, Jackson patted to their shared master bedroom, snatched a sweater from Jinyoung’s suitcase and returned to the living room to slip it over his head. “There, nice and cozy!”

Jinyoung frowned as he fixed the crooked material. “Where are we going?”

Jackson took his hand then led him to the sliding glass door leading outside. “I don’t know, but as long as I have you, I don’t care where we end up.”

“God, you’re so cheesy. Where’d you pick that one up?” Even if that line sounded like it belonged in a trashy romance movie, Jinyoung couldn’t hold back the blush on his cheeks. “I’m pretty sure I heard that line from Twilight.”

“How dare you!” Jackson scoffed. “It took me all night to think of that one.”

“So you had this planned out?” The brunette gave a cute, enthusiastic nod as they stepped outside. “Even the part where you almost pissed yourself during the mov—”

Jackson shoulder bumped him. “No, that wasn’t part of the plan. I just did it because you wanted to watch it.”

Jinyoung giggled. “I didn’t. I wanted to watch Iron Man. I just wanted to see how far you’d make it before screaming.”

Before Jackson could voice himself about how he endured 30 minutes' worth of devil children to satisfy his husband only to find out it was a ruse, Jinyoung pecked his cheek then sprinted off the patio onto the cool sand. The Korean man cackled as he dashed away from their beachside cottage, kicking up loose grains as he tried to get a good distance between him and Jackson. Although, he should’ve known it was futile. The elder caught up to him with ease, flashing him a toothed grin before he ran ahead. He bounded a few more feet then turned around, arms wide open and smile brighter than the moon. 

Jinyoung, feeling like he shouldn’t leave his husband waiting, picked up speed to launch himself into Jackson’s hold. His legs locked around the elder’s hips while his laugh echoed across the beach. Jackson stumbled but soon regained his balance to spin around, his high-pitched giggles fell into place with Jinyoung’s own. 

_Now this_ , Jinyoung thought, _is definitely from a trashy romance movie._

Jackson held the younger by his thighs, his strong hands gripped Jinyoung’s supple flesh with care even if he copped a quick feel while he was at it. Jinyoung pulled back to stare at him, palms coming up to cup the brunette’s face. His eyes raked over Jackson’s unblemished skin, the soft slope of his nose, the gentle curve of his lips. Even in the darkness with only the moon illuminating them, Jackson’s red cheeks glowed. His dark hair fell in front of his large, shiny eyes, windswept and utterly messy but he still looks like a model off the runway. 

Jinyoung swallowed a lump in his throat. He still can’t believe he somehow managed to make this adonis fall in love with him _and_ convince him to spend the rest of their lives together. 

“Babe, you’re kinda heavy and my arms are getting tired,” Jackson whined, adjusting his hold on the younger. “So either kiss me or I’m gonna drop you.”

Jinyoung pinched his cheek. “You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?”

Jackson groaned. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

The Chinese man surged forward to crash their lips together. Jinyoung melted into the kiss like second nature. He sighed, feeling his head go up, up, up into the clouds, too enthralled by the way Jackson could make him breathless by one simple kiss. He didn’t even mind when Jackson dropped to his knees and laid Jinyoung on the sand. He knew there would be grains in his sweater and he’ll probably smell like the ocean but he can worry about that later. Right now, Jinyoung would rather focus on his husband sliding between his legs and the hand gripping his hip. 

They broke away for air, however, that didn’t stop Jackson from littering Jinyoung’s face in kisses and tailing his lips down his jaw to his neck. “You said you wanted to take a walk.” The Korean man let out a soft sound when Jackson kissed his pulse point. “Was this part of your plan too?”

“Not really.” Another kiss on his neck. “I wanted to stargaze and maybe swim.” One more on his Adam’s apple. “We haven’t left the cottage in two days, I thought it would be nice to get out.” Jackson sucked at a patch of skin on Jinyoung’s collarbone, using his tongue to soothe the new bruise. “But I like this better.” 

“Jackson,” Jinyoung sighed, breath caught in his throat, “we haven’t left the cottage because this is all we’ve been doing.”

“Well, we’re outside. So that counts for something.” A hand snaked under Jinyoung’s sweater. Cool fingers danced across his abdomen, gliding over smooth skin and soft ridges. The brunette dragged his lips up Jinyoung’s throat back to his mouth to utter, “I think I deserve a reward for watching that movie. You know, as a consolation prize.”

Jinyoung’s mind turned hazy. He could barely think straight with how Jackson pulled him in for another kiss, mouth working Jinyoung’s open. The gentle crashing of waves acted as background noise to drown out the low whines Jinyoung made when the elder’s tongue slipped past his lips. The sand sticking to the back of his thighs and sweater became a second thought as Jackson kissed him senseless. Jinyoung tilted his head to the side, slotting their mouths fully together as Jackson’s tongue danced with his, making heat crawl across his body. 

Neither one knows who emitted the first needy sound or who began rocking their hips together, all Jinyoung knows is that his husband is fully set on trying to remove his top. Jackson’s hands pushed the sweater and undershirt over his torso, over his chest to bunch below Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung was about to lift his arms so Jackson could pull the material over his head, but a sudden bite to his lip and yelp of surprise from above made the Korean man freeze.

Jackson rolled himself to the side then scrambled away from Jinyoung, eyes wide and hand clutching his foot. 

“Something bit me!” 

Jinyoung, dazed and turned on, sat up to peer at the sand then snorted in amusement. He reached down and plucked the small hermit crab from its sandy home, presenting it to his husband who shrieked before jumping to his feet. 

“It’s just a crab, you big baby.” 

“I don’t care, it attacked me!” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Now he needs to cross off hermit crabs on the list of things Jackson’s scared of right next to demon children and butterflies. He stood then walked to the water's edge, crouching down to release the critter back where it came from. If Jinyoung’s being honest, he should thank the little guy. If the crab didn’t pinch Jackson’s foot, then he’s pretty sure he’d be getting sand in places he doesn’t want. The crab might’ve ruined the mood, but he saved Jinyoung from an unwanted chafing. 

“Is it gone?” Jackson asked from a good six feet away. 

“Yes, it’s gone. How’s your foot?”

They met in the middle, arms came to wrap around each other then the elder gave a loud sigh. “It’s fine but my ego isn’t. I just got cockblocked by a freakin’ crab.”

“It’s for the best, my shorts have enough sand in it as is.” The younger cupped Jackson’s face and thumbed the apples of his cheeks. “Do you still want to stargaze?"

“No, not anymore. Besides,” Jackson had a goofy smile on his face. He looked like a lovesick puppy even after all these years together, "your eyes are brighter than all the stars in the galaxy.”

Jinyoung chortled. It’s a good thing a single cloud began to block the moonlight or Jackson would’ve seen the blush on Jinyoung’s cheeks. He doesn’t need the Chinese man to know how much his cheesy pick-up lines work on him. 

“How many of those do you have?”

“About a lifetime's worth,” Jackson says. “You’ll just have to put up with it.”

The warmth in his tone made Jinyoung’s pulse beat at a rate that doesn’t seem natural. “Forever?”

“I _know_ that’s a line from Twilight.”

Jinyoung smacked his arm with a flimsy fist. “Let me live my perfect love story, damn it.” 

Jackson snorted. “Twilight is your perfect love story? C’mon babe, have more taste than that.” He blocked another smack by grabbing Jinyoung’s hand in his to intertwine their fingers together. “You didn’t even have to ask. You have me for this lifetime and the next and in all the other lifetimes after that.”

“You’re selling it a bit too much.” Jinyoung didn’t want him to stop though. His stomach did backflips and loop-dee-loops at Jackson’s cliché declaration of how they’re stuck together. 

“I can’t be selling it if it’s already sold. I told you I’d get you to fall for me. I chased you since we were thirteen and now look.” Jackson brought up their conjoined hands so their matching rings could shine in the moonlight. The gold bands sparkled just like the stars. “It only took a few years and some help from Youngjae—”

“Some help?” Jinyoung echoed, eyebrow raised, “he’s the one who convinced me to tutor the foreign kid because everyone else couldn’t.” 

Jackson pinched his hip, eliciting a small yelp from his husband. Jinyoung scrunched his nose only for Jackson to kiss it. “And what a good job he did. Now we’re happily married. All we need now is a little rugrat running around then we can finally complete our perfect love story.” 

The thought of children didn’t even cross his mind until the brunette brought it up. Jinyoung has always known Jackson would make an amazing father and just thinking of having a child is making him dizzy on excitement. With his emotions high and silver light from the moon casting what could only be made out like a halo over Jackson’s head, Jinyoung couldn’t help but lean forward to capture his husband's lips. They kissed to seal that promise of a family. They kissed to tell each other that they’re in it for the long run. To give them their forever. 

“I love you, Jinyoungie. So much,” Jackson said when they parted. 

If Jinyoung wasn’t floating amongst the clouds, then he probably would’ve cried. He’s heard Jackson say those words a million times, they’ve exchanged it countlessly since high school and even more now as newlyweds. It makes Jinyoung feel weightless like he’s a feather gliding on the cool East winds with no destination in sight, just the warmth of Jackson’s love to guide him. His voice echoed in the younger’s mind, saying their final _I do’s_ followed by _I love you_ soon after. Those words are engraved in Jinyoung’s heart right where he knew Jackson belonged.

Jinyoung tangled his hand in Jackson’s hair to bring their foreheads together. “I love you too, Sseun-ah.” The younger nuzzled their noses before he asked, “Do you want to finish the movie?” The black-haired man felt Jackson tense up. He shook his head in a definite no. “Then what do you want to do?”

The mischievous glint in the elder’s eye returned. It’s the same look he gives Jinyoung when Jackson is up to no good. The hands gripping his waist tightened then he pulled Jinyoung close. “I think I should receive my prize.” 

The Korean Man reciprocated his enthusiasm. Jinyoung ducked his head so his hot breath fan across Jackson’s neck, making him shudder. The younger took his earlobe between his teeth, nibbling the skin as the hand in Jackson’s locks scratched his scalp. 

“I agree.” Jackson’s breath hitched, but before his hands could wander lower than Jinyoung’s waist, the younger whispered in his ear, “You just have to catch me first.”

He detached himself from the elder and took off in the direction of the cottage, leaving Jackson on the beach. The Chinese man let loose a hardy laugh then sprinted after his husband. Jinyoung didn’t even try to outrun him, he made it halfway to the patio before a broad chest slammed into his back and strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Caught ya!” Jackson exclaimed, face buried in Jinyoung’s neck, front flushed to his back. 

Their giggles echoed across the beach, reaching over the dark horizon. “Okay, okay—let me go.” Jinyoung tried to pry Jackson off his person but his arms just tightened. 

“No. I caught you, now I’m not letting go.” He squeezed his lover until Jinyoung felt like his bones would crack. Maybe one of them did, but that’s fine with him.

Jackson chased him for most of his teenage years even when he didn’t have too. He caught Jinyoung’s heart from the very beginning, the second he voiced his struggle with Korean literature and Jinyoung pretended tutoring him was more like a chore than a good deed. 

The younger turned in Jackson’s hold to drape his arms across his shoulders. Their eyes met and at that moment, Jinyoung knew his perfect love story was on its way to a new chapter. “Yeah, don’t let me go."

And Jackson didn’t. He held onto Jinyoung for what seemed like forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped y'all liked it, please leave kudos and comments!! if you want to talk about jinson or got7 in general, send me a message on [twitter](https://twitter.com/home) <3


End file.
